the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear File 29
the record, this one had a ton of errors, too. People, Y U NO SPELL?! Scarecrow: *Staring at the Scribe* The Scribe: So, please, if you could get her to come here. Scarecrow: Kiba... There’s a Proxy here to see you.... The Scribe: By the way, this comes from another Fear, I do hope you forgive the rudeness of it. Kiba: *Sighs, goes over and outside* What do you want?.. The Scribe: Hello, Kiba, *Bows and hands her a note with the stick and serpent symbol on it* Kiba: *Eyes narrow, opens note and reads it* The Scribe: -Kiba, hello, as you may have guess, this is the Plague Doctor, Fear of Illness, I will be coming for you, soon.- Kiba: ....*Growl* That’s my que to leave and get back to Slendy. The Scribe: Or, is it? You’re safe in the Manor, you know that, correct? Kiba: ... Not... No... You...*Sighs* I feel much safer with him. Vovy: Slendy tried to get through the barrier Nicole: K-Kiba? The Scribe: I must take my leave, tell Master I said Hello. Jack: Uh... Marcus has joined the chat. The Scribe has left the chat. Sally has joined the chat. Vovy: Jack, what’s with your eyes? Sally: *Slinks in the shadows* *Emits sensual attracting scent* Vovy: What’s that smell? It smells like shit Jack: I think it smells nice Vovy: It doesn’t it smells of sweat and shame Isaac: Vovy, enough of that. I'm sick of hearing about it. Jack: *Looks for source of smell* Hello? Vovy: Sorry Isaac Jack: Hello? Vovy: Who is that? Sally: *Grins* Well hello there Scarecrow: W... Who are you? Jack: Oh, hello, Vovy: Who the hell are you? Kiba: *Looks over, eyes narrow* Jack: You’re rather pretty. Vovy: *Pulls out D.E* Kiba: You reek of a beast Vovy: Isn’t it? Sally: Heheh you’re quite a prune darling *Looks at Kiba* Vovy: It stinks Jack: So, how are you? Vovy: But wait *Looks at Sally, stunned* Holy- Sally: I’m fine, my darlings~ Jack: That is good. Sally: *Slowly walks deeper into the woods switching my hips slowly* Vovy: *Shakes head, regains focus* Why are you here? Sally: *Laughs sweetly* Kiba: Disgusting... Do you talk to your master in that tone? Vovy: Who the hell are you? Jack: I think she does Vovy: You’re hot, but seriously, who are you? Sally: Nothing, nothing at all Vovy. It’s simple Jack: She is not hot, she is pretty. She is a woman, not a cup of tea Vovy: Ah shut up Sally: Well thank you sir Kiba: She's a succubus Sally: *Bats eye lashes* LIES *Hisses* Vovy: Wait succubus? Kiba: *Growls* Scarecrow: A wh... What? Vovy: Holy sh- Nicole: *Walks out* It’s best you not know Now Kiba Vovy: *Cocks gun* Sally: I’m no succubus Vovy: *Snickers* Sally: I’m an illusionist Isaac: Vovy, enough with your gun. Nicole: Cut this out now Kiba: It was an insult, not a fact Vovy: Ah. Yes, Nikki *Pulls out Black katana* Much better Sally: *Growls* Nicole: Put that down! Vovy: I’m just kidding Sally: *Looks at Jack, eyes glowing and scent spreading through the air, sweet and thick* Vovy: But I have my doubts Isaac: *Coughs slightly* Kiba: *Sighs* Revolting Vovy: What’s wrong Isaac? No offense Mutilator but remind me of a- Isaac: Nothing. Just... Not used to that smell. Sally: *Growls* Light: *Looks at Vovy* Vovy: I’m used to it Hey Light Light: HeLlo. Sally: YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE Vovy: We've got some sexy chick appear out of nowhere Scarecrow: *Is staring at Sally, vaguely confused* Nicole: I suggest this yelling stops... Now Sally: *Sighs flips hair and pulls out a light* Vovy: Yep Sally: *Takes a drag* Vovy: Don’t even use that light Kiba: I would be more aggressive... But I’m no fool *Steps into barrier* Nicole: *Sighs* Sally: So... We gonna take it easy on such a love as me? Kiba: Nope Sally: *Takes another deep drag* Vovy: Ah, I'll leave you alone Jack: Well, I am married, so do not expect to seduce me. Nicole: *Goes still* Vovy: Wait am I the only one who’s single??? Sally: Seduce you? Please Vovy: Jesus... Kiba: Yeah Isaac: No, Vovy, you aren't. Vovy: Oh thank god Sally: *Laughs softly* Nicole: I doubt Marcus would even allow me to date Kiba: Wait… Uh *Coughs and walks off* Sally: *Eyes everyone carefully* Vovy: What? Nicole: Let alone the fact that I'm a Towerborn. *Walks off to the house* Light: HmHmhM. Sally: *The lovely scent slowly evaporates* Vovy: My father used to own a brothel I’m used to flirting with random women. But then, I killed him Sally: *Walks off looking down towards the ground* Vovy: Long ago... Kiba: *Stops, sniffs air* Mmmmhm *Purrs slightly* Vovy: Wait is Kiba getting affected? Sally: *Makes tail and wolf ears appear* Vovy: What the- Sally: *Turns myself into a wolf* Kiba: *Looks at Sally* No... It’s her soul... It smells... Delicious Scarecrow: *Stares at Sally, extremely confused* Sally: *Whimpers dashing into the forest* Light: WeLl noW... Kiba: *Slaps self* W-woah there Light: ThAt wAs.. Bliss: *Sees a wolf while sitting in a tree* Light: UnExpEcted.. Bliss: Hmm... Kiba: *Shakes head* Bliss: Hello there Vovy: *Notices Bliss* You again? Light: *Looks up at Bliss* Bliss: Oh damn... Sally: *Howls, calling Scarecrow to follow* Scarecrow: *Doesn’t follow, is very confused* Bliss: Heh, you saw nothing! *Climbs away* Scarecrow: *Adjusts dress nervously* Light: YoU CaN't hiDe yOurSelF fRom me. StRaNger. Vovy: Sally, stop that! Sally: *Leaps away * Vovy: Wait! Sally: *Eyes yellow eyes in the distance* Kiba: *Sighs softly* Sally: *Howls , following the sound of gurgling and small growling noises* Vovy: Ew Sally: *Turns back to normal, lifts cloak over my head* Vovy: What are you doing? Sally: *Extends scythe claws* Yes... Yes sir ... I will do as you ask *Responding to the growling voice, eyes glow dimly* Vovy: What the?.. *Draws black katana* Sally: *Runs fast leaping into the air* Kiba: *Snarls* Into the barrier… Now Vovy: *Runs into barrier* Sally: *Lands on Vovy’s back before he can* Vovy: AH! GET OFF Sally: *Bares fangs* Vovy: You bloody bitch, don’t you bite me! Sally: *Scars slowly showing upon my arms and chest* Jack: *Pulls out gun, points it at Sally* Vovy: *Eyes glow red* Isaac: *Leaps at Mutilator, knocking her off Vovy* Jack: OFF HIM OR I FIRE Sally: *Tears fall down my face* Sally: *Looks down at the scars* Vovy: *Points D.E at Sally* Why did you do that?! Sally: *Eyes glowing brighter now* Vovy: You fucking bit me! Scarecrow: *Watching quietly* Sally: *Backs away * NO… NO I DIDNT BITE YOU *Grips head* Vovy: Marcus! Kiba: In barrier now!! *Growl* Sally: *Talking to inner person* I’M NOT THAT Vovy: *Draws out Barrett .50* Sally: YES, YES YOU ARE NOW SCAR THEM... No ...*Growls menacingly* Vovy: I’m gonna blow your fucking brains out if you don’t shut up Sally: *Pupils dilate* Vovy: Both of you Isaac: Vovy, no! Sally: *Then narrow* Vovy: Wait why am I bluffing? Sally: *Spreads arms* Trixy: *Shoots a few shots to the air* Calm down! Marcus: *Walks outside, looks at the scene before me* This looks to be quite a mess. Vovy: *Points gun at Sally* Sally: *Raises arms* Marcus: Lower you guns. Now. Vovy: *Lowers Barrett .50* Kiba: *Leaning against tree* Vovy: What? Sally has left the chat. Vovy: She’s bat-shit insane Isaac: *Punches Vovy in the arm* What the hell? Vovy: Ow! What? She nearly jumped me! Marcus: I am making this a rule. There will be no discharging of any firearms on this premises. Understood? Jack: *Walking, trips, the barrier does not affect me when I hit where it should be* Vovy: *Looks at Marcus, then Isaac* Jack: Ow! Vovy: *Nods* Isaac: *Stares at Jack* Uh... Jack: Wait... What? Isaac: Marcus, hang on. *Runs into a shadow, disappears* Jack: *Gets up, walking through the manor grounds* Vovy: *Gives Marcus Barrett .50 and D.E* Ah, have them then Isaac: *Walks back* Marcus, it's gone. Nicole: *Walks out of house* Marcus? Marcus has left the chat. Jack: Oh my god... Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Vovy: What? Jack: Hahahhahahaha! HA! Vovy: WHAT THE FUCK? Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Do you know what happened? Jack: FUCK BEING LOCKED OUT! Hehehehhe! *A wall of forces pushes me out, I go flying about ten feet away from the barrier* ACK! Vovy: Ahaha! Scarecrow: ....... Vovy: *Stares at Jack* You okay Jack? Jack: Ow.... Vovy: Yep, that must have hurt Jack: That, and I just went through hell... Thus my black eyes Vovy: Eh Wait I sense Bliss is here... Jack: Bliss? Like, the realm? Isaac: No. Vovy: This Black Eden girl. But Bliss is good Kiba: Black Eden.. *Snarls* Vovy: A good, calm place I hate the bastards I’ve had my run-ins when I was just a recruit Bliss: *Watches all of you* Jack: I am decent with them Scarecrow: *Looks at Bliss* Jack: Touch my wife, and they will all die, however. Scarecrow: H... Hello... Bliss: ...*Silent* Vovy: Bliss Scarecrow: *Silent as well* Kiba: Touch my fia- ...Sle… Nevermind Scarecrow: *Looks at Kiba* Wh...what? Bliss: ....? Jack: Touch Slendy, they die? Vovy: Fiancé? Jack: And I know what you’re talking about *Smirks* Congrats. Bliss: Oh..? Vovy: *Chuckles* Bliss: *Smiles faintly* Kiba: Shut it!!! *Growls* Bliss: *Slides away out of sight* Jack: I have no problem with it. Marcus has joined the chat. Vovy: Hey no problem Scarecrow: W... Wait... So you’re the one M... Master was talking about.. Vovy: Who, Kiba? Jack: Kiba, I honestly have no problem with it. Vovy: Me neither Kiba: Please… All of you... Just... Stop Isaac: Is that why that kick hurt so much? Nevermind, I'm sorry. Kiba: *Growls* Jack: *Smirking, but shuts up* Bliss: *Walks in* Scarecrow: Ah... Don't hurt me!!! Bliss: *Stands there* Vovy: *Goes quiet staring lustfully at bliss* Scarecrow: *Stares at bliss* Vovy: Well hi Kiba: *Glares at Bliss* Bliss: *Gazes at Vovy* What was your name again..? Vovy: Vovy Bliss: Oh, right. Vovy. Vovy: Never got to know each other Bliss: Hm... Not interested. Vovy: With you sneaking in the vents Bliss: ... Jack: *Looks inside the barrier* Vovy: Ah fuck Bliss: *Grits my teeth* Shut it. Scarecrow: *Waves to Bliss*... H-hello... Bliss: *Ignores them* Anyways. Vovy: I suck! *Turns around, facepalms* Bliss: ...? Vovy: Nevermind Bliss: -Sigh- You, Kiba. *Stares at her* Scarecrow: *Walks over to Bliss* H... Hello.... Bliss: Hello..? Proxy. *Looks over at him* Scarecrow: H... Hi... Bliss: *Sprouts my legs, lifts myself high up away from the people* Kiba: Hm? *Looks at Bliss with caution* Scarecrow: *Looks at Bliss's spider legs* Bliss: *Looks down at Kiba* *Circles Kiba* *Looks at the rest of them* Jack: *Looks at the barrier* Dammit. I was JUST in them? Vovy: Marcus, should we trust Bliss? Jack: How come it was down? Bliss: *Watches Vovy, dead silent* Kiba: *Growls* Bliss: *Looks back at Kiba* Marcus: *Looks at Bliss, walks up to her* Vovy: *Looks at showing slight angry look* Bliss: What's up with this... Kiba: Hm? Scarecrow: W-with what...? Vovy: Isaac, get ready for anything Scarecrow: ... *Walks off and locks self in room* Bliss: *Lowers myself so that I'm level with Kiba* What's your name?.. *Crosses my arms and hangs there, supported by my legs* Kiba: Kiba Thompson... *Glares* Scarecrow has left the chat. Nicole has joined the chat. Jack: *Opens a portal to the isles, walks in and closes it* Vovy: Jack! Ah fuck Jack: *It opens again before it is fully closed* What?! Bliss: Hmm. *Rubs my chin with my hand* Jack: Keeping this open hurts, so spit it out! Vovy: Can I see the Crimson Isles?! Nicole: Jack? Kiba: Why? You have something to say? Jack: *Sighs* Bliss: *Walks around* No... Jack: Let me check with my queen Vovy: Actually, it’s cool! Bliss: I’m just wondering what a halfie like you is doing here. Vovy: Don’t worry! Marcus: *Walks over to Nicole* Hello, Nicole. Jack: *Closes it, growls* Nicole: Hello... Marcus? Kiba: I have friends here... And it’s a protected location… Usually Vovy: *Runs back to Bliss and Kiba* Marcus: *Smiles* Yes, that's right Nicole. Nicole: *Nods silently* Marcus: How are you? Isaac: *Blue mist grows thicker* Nicole: I'm okay... Vovy: Isaac stop acting emo and help me with Bliss and Kiba Marcus: Are you sure? You seem upset. Isaac: *Ignores Vovy* Nicole: *Shakes head* Just a lot of people... Vovy: Isaac! Marcus: Ah, yes. They do come and go quite often. Trixy: *Ties up shoes* Bliss: I see. *Stops and stares her down* Nicole: *Sits down silently* Kiba: *Aura darkens and white in eyes glow* Vovy: Oh sh- Don’t start again Bliss: Getting angry are we? Kiba: *Stares back* Bliss: Good. Show me your powers. Vovy: Bitch, shut up Kiba: Not at all Bliss: I can take notes. Kiba: *Aura fades* Bliss: Good choice. Vovy: Both of you stop it *Stands in between them* Kiba: Hm...*Backs down* Vovy: Okay ladies, stop Marcus: Do you need any help with filling in any blanks, Nicole? Bliss: *Looks at Vovy* Vovy: Don’t anger people Nicole: No.... I'm okay with watching. Vovy: You'll have more problems. Go have some tea or something Marcus: *Nods, smiles* I'm here if you need anything. Kiba: I should get back home... Bliss: ... Kiba Kiba: Black Eden dogs aren’t the best company Bliss: Hmph. Vovy: *Pats Bliss' shoulder* There’s no need to fight *Smiles* Kiba: What? *Glares* Bliss: *Leans close to her face, whispers* We will get your fiancé. *Smile spreads* Vovy: Aw fuck no Bliss: *Backs up* Kiba: *Eyes widen pins bliss to the floor by her neck* Bliss: ERK *Eyes flash green* Vovy: Bliss, if you wanna die, be my guest, but don’t - KIBA Kiba: *Snarling, crushes her windpipe slowly* Bliss: ACK... *Uses my legs to pin her stomach* Vovy: *Pushes Kiba off* Bliss: *Shoves her away* Isaac: Kiba! *Steps into a shadow, appears next to Kiba, mist dissipating* Bliss: *Picks myself up* *Rubs my neck watching her* Heh... Kiba: *Falls back against tree* Vovy: No remarks, Bliss Bliss: Why not? It's fun. Vovy: Cause you're pissing us off Isaac: Fun? Vovy: And I wanna like you Kiba: *Glares with extreme hate* Vovy: So hush Bliss: ... What...? *Surprised, my smile fades* Vovy: *Puts finger on Bliss' mouth* Shh... Bliss: *Bites his finger* Vovy: *Smiles* Nice teeth Bliss: *Spits it out* Disgusting. Kiba: Bliss Bliss: What, Kiba? Vovy: *Grows a new one* Eh *Clicks bones* Kiba: *Voice turns dark and threatening, whispers to her* You lay one hand on him, just one, and I’ll tear your eyes out then shove them down your throat so you can see me tearing your carcass open *Backs up* Nicole: Excuse me? May I ask a question? Bliss: *Glares at her* Marcus: Go ahead, Nicole. Kiba: *Grins showing sharp teeth* Bliss: *Walks over to her* Kiba: *Smirks* Nicole: Why are those two trying to kill each other? * Gestures to Kiba and bliss* Bliss: *Whispers in her ear* I might not touch him but my fellow members will. *Smiles* Marcus: I'm not quite sure, Nicole. Bliss: We won’t give up Kiba: They will suffer a similar fate, for Black Eden dogs cannot kill a monster Vovy: *Pushes Bliss away from Kiba* Stop this bullshit chit chat, both of you Bliss: Hmph. Kiba: Woof Vovy: Stop with the threats Bliss: *Hides my legs* Vovy: You're both like a married couple Kiba: *Chuckles* Bliss: *Going back to the height of a child* ... I hate how short I am. Nicole: Should we separate them? Marcus: It would seem Mr. Vovy has resolved the situation for now. Vovy: Booyah Bliss: ... Nicole: Vovy? Bliss: *Glares at Vovy* Vovy: That’s me *Starts doing Gangnam StyLe* Bliss: You interrupt my intentions Vovy. Kiba: *Pats Bliss's head mockingly then walks away* Bliss: Grrr... Marcus: *Points at Vovy* Yes, that is Mr. Vovy. Bliss: *Glares at Kiba* Nicole: Oh... Okay Jack: *Looking* Please let me back in... Vovy: Wait why am I dancing like a horse?? Marcus: He is very... Strange, at times. Vovy: *Stops dancing* Kiba: *Smirking* Nicole: I see? Vovy: Very strange Bliss: ... *Looks at Marcus* May I stay in your mansion? Jack: Let me back in... Please? Marcus: *Looks at Bliss* Only if you stop antagonizing others, miss Bliss. Vovy: Marcus, you're keeping Jack out like a dog Jack: Please, let me back in... Vovy: Let him in Kiba: *Crosses arms* Vovy: Come on bro Bliss: I'm afraid I can't promise that… But I'll try. Nicole: Marcus? Vovy: Yay! Wait... Marcus: You may stay, Miss Bliss. Yes, Nicole? Vovy: Oh cool! Bliss: Vovy? Vovy: *Is high* Nicole: I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Vovy's phrase "keeping Jack out like a dog" Bliss: Vovy... Stay away from me. Vovy: Wait this ain’t sugar... OH SH- Bliss: .... Vovy: I’m on crack?! Marcus: Well, when a dog does something bad, you put it outside so it thinks about what it's done. Vovy: Who changed my sugar?!! Marcus: And after a while, you let the dog back in. Jack: It's been a week. Vovy: Hahha! Jack: Most dogs would have starved by now. Nicole: Um... One more question. Marcus: Yes, Nicole? Kiba: Jack,beg for us and maybe we will~ Nicole: A dog is that fluffy house pet right? Vovy: Yep Kiba: *Smirks with slight sadism* Marcus: Yes. Nicole: *Sighs* I'm sorry I really am stupid... Vovy: *Shakes off drugs* Marcus: No, you are not. Bliss: Vovy Marcus: You have simply forgotten many things. Bliss: Keep your distance from me okay? Jack: Kiba, please, let me back in, after everything I have done, I am begging your forgiveness, from you, from Marcus, Nicole, everyone, I hope you can forgive me. Nicole: *Frowns* Vovy: Bliss I’m joking Marcus: *Hugs Nicole* You are not stupid. You are my bright and wonderful daughter. Vovy: I’m just not in my normal mood Kiba: No no *Goes up to barrier, in front of Jack* Beg like a doggie would~ *Grins* Isaac: *Sighs, steps into a shadow and reappears on the roof with my blue mist* Bliss: ... I saw the way you looked at me Vovy. Just stay away. Nicole: Can we let Jack in? He doesn't seem that bad.... Bliss: *Walks off into the mansion* Jack: No. No one will make me do that. Not even Blank Queen herself would make me do that, Kiba Thompson *Glares* Marcus: Nicole, he's killed one hundred and thirteen people. Vovy: What, I can’t be in love? Kiba: Then you’re not getting in Nicole: Why? Why would he do that? Jack: One hundred and fourteen Orders mostly, Nicole Marcus: Because Blank told him to. Sometimes he does it for fun. Jack: Unless I am ordered to kill you, I am a nice person. Bliss: ... Nicole: Blank? Bliss: *Walks back outside with a book* Marcus: His Queen. Nicole: Oh... Kiba: Hardly royalty Bliss: *Smacks Kiba with the book* Marcus: Indeed, Miss Kiba. Bliss: Shakespeare is the bomb. Kiba: Oof! *Growls, rubs head* Vovy: What the fu- argh Jack: Please, let me back in. Vovy: You girls stop Kiba: She attacked first... Marcus: No, Mr. Carmine. I have no intention of allowing you entry. Jack: Why not? Bliss: ... Kiba: Can we put him in a kennel, Marcus? Bliss: I don't like Kiba. Can’t we just tie her up? Kiba: I don’t like you either dog Jack: Nicole, she needs to know who I am, really Not just the murdering scumbag I become when I am ordered. Bliss: ... Jack: But as I am, when I am calm, collected and not locked out like a dog, left for dead. Marcus: She has a datapad with all her memories on it. She can learn about you with that. Vovy: No, it won’t be the same, Marcus Nicole: How do I know that that's really what happened? Vovy: You can’t do that Are you an actual person Jack: True, Nicole has a point Nicole: *Sits silently* Jack: You could easily corrupt the memories so she hates me, and gives you free reign to kill me And I know you want to kill me. Marcus: Jack, if I was going to do that, I would have shot you by now. Vovy: Marcus, let him in Bliss: ... Vovy: Please Show Bliss: This is so pathetic. *Turns away* Vovy: Shut the fuck up Bliss: *Stops* Vovy: I have feelings Marcus: *Glaring at Jack* And how dare you think I would manipulate my own daughter just to have my way. Bliss: Who me? Vovy: Yes I have feelings, I lost half of my family to Fears Nicole: I am just a problem *Gets up and walks back to the house* Bliss: .... Vovy: And Black Eden I will kill to get them back but I can’t Jack: *Glares* Because if it meant the death of Blank and I, how far would you go? Marcus: *Walks after Nicole* Nicole, you are not a problem. Jack: Honestly. Vovy: And you people are my new family Jack: How far would you go? Bliss: How could you "love" someone who works for Black Eden. Nicole: WELL WHY IS EVERYONE FIGHTING THEN Kiba: Once something is truly lost... You can never regain it *Sigh* Vovy: Because they're still human Marcus: Because, we always argue, Nicole. And Jack. Kiba: Mostly human.. Vovy: And so Nicole: I hate this! *Runs off* Vovy: They still can love right? Marcus: I would never sacrifice my daughter. Not to kill you and Blank, not for anything. Vovy: Then let him in Bliss: I lost my emotions... Long ago. Jack: It is not sacrifice. It is simply changing her, letting the course of nature, people changing, go a little faster. Kiba: Pfft yeah Vovy: How? Jack: And you almost killed me. In front of her. Bliss: It's... *Looks away* Marcus: *Ignores Jack, walks after Nicole* Bliss: Nevermind Jack: That would have sacrificed her right there. Ruined her mentally. Bliss: *Grits teeth and walks away* Kiba: Anger is an emotion Bliss, you still feel that you twit Vovy: Why you can tell me *Puts hand on Bliss's shoulder* Kiba: *Rolls eyes* Bliss: Who said I have anger? I don't FEEL angry. I act it though Marcus: *Knocks on Nicole's door* Nicole? Are you there? Vovy: You can’t feel? Kiba: *Shrug* Nicole: GO AWAY! Bliss: ... Adam has joined the chat. Marcus: Nicole... I'm sorry. Adam: *Walks out of the Manor* Hello, Annie. Bliss: Black Eden are trained to have hardly to no emotion at all. Jack: *Glares* Nicole: My life isn't even mine Marcus! Bliss: I'm... I. Hrm Jack: No one. Calls me. That. Nicole: I know practically nothing! Adam: I just did. Bliss: No emotion to keep secrets in. Do not give in to anyone Marcus: Nicole... I am so sorry... This is my fault... Bliss: *Looks at him* Nicole: I don't know what food I like or how I sleep or what things I like! I'm not even a person Marcus! Bliss: May I go now? Kiba: Oh don’t worry Bliss, dogs like you always scream in the end Vovy: *Notices Adam* Adam: Isaac, where is that book you keep everywhere? Marcus: Nicole, you are a person. Vovy: Oathbreaker is here Bliss: ... What's that supposed to mean, Kiba? Adam: Yes, an Oathbreaker is here Vovy: Oh dear god not again *Facepalm* Nicole: No I'm not! I don't bleed I am made of clockwork! I'm not even remotely human! Kiba: *Grins widely, a sadistic and malevolent aura rising from me* Vovy: What’s your name again, Oathbreaker? Adam: And unlike my pathetic excuse for a brother *Steps in and out of the barrier* I am allowed entry Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, reappears near Adam* Why? Marcus: You don't need to be human to be a person, Nicole. Adam: Adam. Vovy: Ah Adam: My Patron is interested. Nicole: Just go away! Vovy: *Goes in between Bliss and Kiba* Stop Marcus: Nicole, I only want to help. Scarecrow: *Walks out of room* Vovy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand kiss each other Scarecrow: W-whats going on? Kiba: *Slaps Vovy away* Vovy: Ow f- Oh come on! Nicole: *Silent* Isaac: Hm... Give me a good reason to give it to you, Adam. Trixy: Whoa don't stop the love! Vovy: Stop fighting Bliss: ... Vovy: Trixy... Bliss: *Looks up at her* Kiba: No...*Hisses* I’m just setting out a clear warning Vovy: Not the best moment Adam: *Holds up a suitcase, opens it, full of money, and it has several weapons in it as well, like pistols* Marcus: Nicole, you are my daughter, and I am concerned for you. Please, will you let me try to help? Adam: That is a good reason Nicole: Fine... Vovy: Kiba. Bliss both of you shut the fuck up Isaac: *Silently browses through the suitcase, nudging some things aside to see others* Marcus: *Walks into Nicole's room, shuts the door behind me* Thank you, Nicole. Nicole: *Sits silently* Bliss: *Stands my ground* Kiba give me my space. Isaac: But why do you hold interest in the book, Adam? It has nothing special in it. Marcus: *Sits down next to Nicole* Now, tell me everything that upsets you. Kiba: *Sniffs, growling, eyes widen* Scarecrow: *Walks over to Kiba and Bliss* Bliss: *Watches her* What. Jack: It does. Vovy: Kiba bliss stop acting like giddy schoolgirls Bliss: Scared me off? Adam: Jack is correct, it does have useful knowledge Kiba: You smell good..*Circles bliss like a wolf* Vovy: i said Bliss: ... Vovy: This looks really wrong Kiba: Your soul that is. Bliss: *Growls* Adam: About a Fear. Kiba: *Licks teeth* Bliss: *Watches her* Scarecrow: Kiba... Please don’t start a fight Isaac: *Looks at Jack, then Adam, silent* Bliss: *Following her* Vovy: *Pushes both back five meters away from each other* Bliss: ... Jack: *Glares at Adam* Kiba: *Appears behind Bliss, chuckles* Bliss: *Sprouts my legs, smacks her* NOT TODAY. Isaac: *Looks at Jack* I made a promise. Hang on. Vovy: Oh for fucks sake Kiba: *Bites the leg hard* Bliss: *Scrambles away* AGH Adam: Give me the book, well, a chapter of it, it seems. Bliss: AGH Kiba: *Lets go and backs up* Vovy: KIBA STOP BLISS STOP Scarecrow: Ahhhh… Kiba, s-stop... Isaac: *Walks into the manor, looking for Marcus* Kiba: *Licks blood from teeth* Bliss: *Half limps* Bitch.... Vovy: You’re acting like horny schoolgirls stop Adam: Isaac, give me the book. Bliss: *Runs at Kiba* Marcus: Nicole, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me. Bliss: *Pins her down* *Lowers myself so that I'm standing on her* Kiba: *Grunts* Bliss: *But holding her down* Nicole: What do you think Marcus! I am completely blank... No memories no nothing! Bliss: *Holding her down with all my legs* Kiba: *Disappears quickly* Nicole: I have nothing to say what or who I am! Bliss: ... Dammit Teleporter... Marcus: That's not true, Nicole. Bliss: *Raises myself up again, looks around* ... Nicole: REALLY MARCUS?! All I know are faces and names! Kiba: *Reappears in a tree, protectively guarding my stomach with my arms* As fun as this has been... I’ll be leaving now, I have a slenderbeing to see Nicole: I hardly have any memories with them All I see is fighting! And yelling and blood! Bliss: Ohhh no! *Chases after her* Kiba: *Disappears* Vovy: STOP FIGHTING Marcus: It wasn't always like that, Nicole. *takes up Nicole's sketchbook, flips through the pages, stops on the drawing of Nicole on my shoulders, hands it to Nicole* Bliss: *Pulls out a device, uses it to track her signal* Isaac: Hang on, Adam. Bliss: *Wanders off into the woods* Nicole: So what it's a drawing! This was probably some sad kid who wanted it to be peaceful! Lucien has joined the chat. Marcus: Nicole, you drew that. Nicole: Yeah.... Sure! I can't draw! Bliss: *Comes back after losing the signal* Marcus: Nicole, look me in the eye. I would never lie to you. Lucien: *Flies down and lands on the ground creating a slight tremor* Bliss: .... Nicole: *Looks at Marcus* I can't tell if you are lying.... I just want to be normal! Bliss: ... Lucien: *Looks around* Marcus: Nicole, none of us here are normal. Nicole: But if I walk out there and ask what their favorite food is and why they could tell me! Marcus: Nicole, your favorite food was cupcakes. You loved all kinds. Nicole: I don't know that! I don't even know what a cupcake is! Lucien: ... Marcus: *stands, holds out my hand* Then allow me to show you. Vovy: *Looks at Lucien* What the hell is that??? Nicole: *Stands silently* Jack: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? Marcus: *Takes Nicole's hand, walks with her to the kitchen* Vovy: WHAT IS THAT THING? Jack: *Looking at Lucien in shock* Bliss: *Glances at Lucien* Intriguing... Vovy: *Draws black katana* Motha- Scarecrow: *Stares at Lucien* Jack: *Pulls out revolver* Vovy: ISAAC GET OVER HERE Nicole: *Stumbles after Marcus* Lucien: *Puts hand on tree and it instantly turns to nothing using molecular combustion* Vovy: DON’T SHOOT Just don’t Bliss: *My legs are hidden* *Walks over to Lucien* Adam: Uh... Isaac? Vovy: Uh oh Lucien: *Folds my arms* Bliss: *Looks up at him with big blue eyes* Lucien: Hello Bliss. Bliss: Hello mister. Jack: WHAT ARE YOU? Bliss: How did you.. Vovy: Hhahahahah Bliss: How did you know my name? Vovy: Very funny Marcus: *Stops in the kitchen, picks up a cupcake, holds it out to Dawn* This is a cupcake, Nicole. Vovy: You a Fear? Lucien: *Pats her head* It's best of you don't know how... It would only frighten you. Nicole: *Looks at it silently* Bliss: .... Nicole: It looks weird... Lucien: And no I am no Fear... I'm worse. Bliss: Don't treat me like a child! Kiba: *Sitting in tree* Don’t fall for the cutsie look, that’s a Black Eden dog Marcus: Try it, Nicole. Bliss: ... Hmph. Kiba, I thought you left. Nicole: *Takes a cautious bite* Lucien: You're a child from how I see it. Vovy: Eh Kiba: I tried but ran out of energy Vovy: Depends Nicole: *Smiles faintly* Bliss: ... Vovy: Do you know me? Marcus: See, Nicole? You like cupcakes. Bliss: *Walks with Lucien* So what are you? Kiba: *Lies in tree* Isaac: *Walks to kitchen* Marcus, there you are. Lucien: Dark Angel. Nicole: *Frowns at cupcake* It feels weird.... Marcus: How so, Nicole? Bliss: Oh... Jack: *Points gun at Lucien* WHO ARE YOU. Nicole: Just not normal... Jack: TELL ME NOW. Bliss: Interesting! Kiba: Time to wait… And recharge Marcus: *Places my hand on Nicole's shoulder* Nicole, you don't have to be normal. Vovy: Oh dear god Lucien: You really think I'm scared of that little pea shooter? Isaac: Marcus, we need to talk about something. Nicole: *Sighs, silently stares at cupcake* Vovy: Jack, you fucking idiot, put the gun down! Jack: *Points it at Vovy* Shut up Or I shoot YOU Marcus: One moment, Mr. Isaac. Scarecrow: *Walks over to Lucien*. ... H-hello... Kiba: Jack, put it away Lucien: *Looks down* Hello. Jack: *Sighs* Fine. One Fear pissed at me is enough. *Puts gun away* Lucien: How sad. Vovy: Okay so what are you? Kiba: Good boy~! *Mocking tone* Scarecrow: W… What are you? Jack: *Growls at Kiba* Bliss: *Walks over to Kiba* *Stares up* Marcus: Nicole, being normal doesn't matter. You are who you are, you just need to be reminded now that you can't remember. And I'll help as much as I can. Lucien: I would rather not say. Vovy: No bliss Don’t Kiba: *Looks down at Bliss* Try it.. Nicole: O-okay Marcus *Staring at cupcake* Bliss: ... Kiba: I dare you Bliss: *A grin spreads* Kiba: *Growls as a warning* Bliss: I know something... Lucien: *Suddenly in between Bliss and Kiba* Vovy: Stop WHAT THE Lucien: Enough. Bliss: Huh? Vovy: Jesus Isaac: Marcus. Vovy: I had that Kiba: *Backs down* Marcus: Now then, why don't you try the other kinds of cupcakes, Nicole? You loved all kinds. Bliss: ... Marcus: *Sighs* Yes, Mr. Isaac? Vovy: Now I really wanna get high Isaac: There's a... "situation" I need your help on outside. Lucien: *Folds arms* Vovy: Shame I used it for sugar for Marcus's tea Adam: Isaac, please, may I see your book. Bliss: *Looks up at Lucien* Isaac: Adam, go back to your brother! Adam: No. Vovy: That was some prank Bliss: What was your name? Lucien: Lucien. Bliss: ... Kiba: *Turns head away, looks at sky* Bliss: Nice name Marcus: Mr. Isaac, I am trying to help my daughter. I trust you can handle whatever is going on outside. Vovy: Yo Lucien *Shakes hand* Lucien: Thank you. Bliss: Now then, why do you care about the affairs of me and Kiba? Isaac: *Sighs* Very well. Bliss: You're a dark angel you're technically dead why does it matter Lucien: Seeing humans fight over ridiculous things is pathetic and is not needed. Bliss: So? Millions do it. Lucien: It angers me. Bliss: .... Kiba: It’s not ridiculous and I’m not human Bliss: Hrm. Lucien: And those millions turned to hundreds thanks to me. Bliss: ... *Takes a step back from Lucien* You wouldn't hurt little me would you? Isaac: Adam, not right now. Just... Go, please. Lucien: I never said I would. Kiba: *Glares slightly* Nicole: *Picks at cupcake* Bliss: I'm harmless. *Innocent look* Jack: Okay, *Looking at Lucien* Why are you here? Lucien: *Pets Bliss's head* Of course you are child. Marcus: Now then, Nicole. What would you like to know about next? Or should we stay on the topic of food? Bliss: *Grumbles* Kiba: *Eyes narrow* Nicole: I don't know... Bliss: *Looks at Kiba, glares* Marcus: Well, why don't you try some of the other cupcakes then? You made all different flavors. Bliss: She's staring at me Lucien. Nicole: ... Okay... Lucien: Why the glare Kiba? Jack: *Glaring at Lucien* Isaac: *Walks outside, towards the group* Adam: *Follows Isaac* Lucien: *Looks at Jack with amusement* Problem? Jack: Yes. Vovy: What the hell is happening??? Jack: There is a major problem. Bliss: ... Kiba: Lucien… That girl Bliss threatened one of the most important people in my life... I usually kill someone for that Adam: Give me the book, please, Isaac Isaac: *Turns to Adam* No! Because you have no patience! Come again another day and ask, but not today! Jack: You, happen to be that problem Marcus: *Hands Nicole a list of the ones we have* Here, you pick and I'll hand it to you. Lucien: Is that so? Bliss: She's lying Adam: It could mean my life, Isaac. Bliss: Why would I do something like that? Nicole: Chocolate fudge? Bliss: What would be the point? Kiba: *Sits up, looks annoyed* To get me angry Marcus: *Nods, walks over and gets a chocolate fudge cupcake, hands it to Nicole* Isaac: *Red mist gathers around me* And you think I don't know what's on the line? Be happy I even considered it. Tell your "Patron" he can either wait or come and get it himself. Adam: Fine. Bliss: Get you angry? Nicole: *Takes a bite, shakes head* Bliss: For what? Jack: *Points gun at Adam* I am getting far, FAR too tired of your SHIT Adam! Kiba: You tell me, dog Adam: And? Marcus: Nicole? Bliss: No, you tell me. Isaac: Jack, don't even think about shooting that gun. Jack: *Draws sword, throws it at Adam like a boomerang, hitting him in the leg* As you wish, Isaac. Nicole: *Shakes head silently* Adam: *Falls over, screaming in pain* Isaac: *Glances back and forth between Jack and Adam* Jack: No gunshot. Bliss: Hm.. Kiba: *Swivels around, turning back to Bliss showing off the operator symbol embedded in my back* Jack: *Takes sword out of Adam's leg, walks away* You’re a bastard, Adam. Bliss: *Watches it* Marcus: Nicole? Are you okay? Bliss: Oo.. Kiba: *Keeps self faced away* Isaac: *Throws a dagger, it hits Jack's leg* And now you two are even. Nicole: No... No I'm not. I don't know why I liked these they just aren't... Good *Storms off* Jack: ACK Bliss: *Sneaks away from Lucien* Jack: *Pulls the dagger out* Adam: YOU FUCK JACK! Bliss: *Sneaks to the tree and climbs up slowly* Lucien: *Grabs Bliss carrying her by the lapel* Bliss: WHA Adam has left the chat. Bliss: *Looks at Lucien* Lucien?! Lucien: Going somewhere? Kiba: *Ignores Bliss to keep myself calm and regain energy* Bliss: Heh I... No! Pssht Isaac: *Glares at Jack* What're you gonna do, then? Bliss: Let me do what I wish Lucien! Jack: Leave, get some fucking sleep in a good bed, and hope that I heal fast. *Opens a portal to the Isles, leaves and it closes* Isaac: Good. Now give me the dagger. Lucien: As you wish. *Lets her down* Bliss: Thank you.. I have a mission Lucien: You're welcome. A mission? Bliss: *Climbs the tree again* *Reaches Kiba and tackles her* Yes! Vovy: Oh not again Kiba: *Grunts, uses claws to stay in tree* Bliss: *Grabs her* *Takes out a knife and slices her claws, causing her to fall* Kiba: *Makes sure to fall on back* Category:Blog posts